Partings and Meetings
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 5) 6 years after Aragorn left for Rohan, trouble starts brewing near the gates of Edoras - and just in time for a group of visiting riders to become pulled into it. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aragorn yawned slightly as he rode at the head of a large group of men.

They had all just come back from scouting the area. There had been sightings of orcs and they were beginning to become suspicious as they had seemed to appear a few at a time, move around a bit near the border, then leave.

They had been out there for three months, searching out the creatures and picking them off as well as they could. This group had been lucky, as they hadn't lost anyone. The same could not be said for every group but there weren't too many losses.

The human sighed, his mind flashing to the same thing it had been for the last six years - when would he see his family again?

He shook his head absently, -Soon? Ada has lost his mind if he thinks six years is soon…-

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they all started getting jumpy, as if awaiting something. The man glanced up and realized they were closer than he'd thought and glanced back with a smile, spurring his horse into a canter, the others following excitedly.

This is the part he wasn't sure whether he liked or not, everyone happy to see their families again, some grieving for those lost… but he watched this in sadness. He enjoyed watching them being reunited… but it only caused him to miss his family all the more.

He stood back and watched in silence as they all met up with each other, young children being lifted up and hugged. Wives and their husbands heading home, hand-in-hand happily.

He sighed and turned and made his way towards the halls where he had been given a nice sized house nearby, as all the captains did.

He immediately went into his room and fell asleep right then and there, in his travelling clothing and all.

Aragorn awoke the next afternoon and shook his head, not feeling to well after an unusually long sleep.

He yawned and simply went about getting himself ready to go out, hating being stuck in the place for too long.

Just as he finished, he heard a noise outside his little home and growled in annoyance, knowing immediately who it was. Aragorn grabbed a couple buckets and filled them with water before going outside and carefully climbing up onto his roof, moving silently until he was just above the two kids that had been causing the sounds.

He bit back another growl and dumped both buckets down on them simultaneously.

The two had been caught unaware and jumped with a yelp.

"I've had just about enough of you two," The ranger called from his roof, "no more calm warnings for you. Four years have you been destroying the gardens and outside walls! Come back one more time and I'll inform your parents!"

The two glanced at each other, stuttered apologies and turned, fleeing immediately.

Aragorn dropped carefully from the roof and sighed, - I tried right? What more can I do…-

He shook his head and was about to turn and go back in when he heard laughing. He spun around to see the 19-year-old Théoden standing there with crossed arms.

"Finally got fed up with them?"

"Aye," Aragorn laughed slightly, "I've finally had enough having to dig dead plants and squirrels out of my gardens…"

The young man laughed again, "Ah, good! They finally got taught a lesson as well from what I saw… wonder what they'll make up when their mothers ask them how they got so wet!"

"Even if they told the truth it wouldn't be believed," the ranger grinned.

"Oh?" Théoden asked.

"Aye! Think about it! 'Some crazy captain decided it would be a good idea to dump water over our heads from his roof because we were attacking his plants'."

The young prince burst out laughing, "Not so believable…"

"Exactly. But… now that I think about it, everyone seems slightly off… if you know what I mean…" he mumbled glancing out at the people walking about in a slightly tense way.

"Aye…" the young man sobered, "A few strange riders have been seen coming towards here…"

Aragorn, for some reason, though this had happened many times before, had a sudden suspicion, "How many exactly?"

The prince thought for a moment, "About… six or seven…" he paused, "Yes, seven."

Aragorn blinked, "Ah… do you wish for me to go out to meet them? I'm sure it would put the people at ease."

"Aye, actually my father sent me to ask you if you could… he says to take your ten best men and go out to meet them."

Aragorn nodded and went off to get them.

Lexandol's house was the first he went to. The man was his best warrior and had become a good friend.

He knocked on the door and smiled at the woman who opened it, she looked slightly surprised to see him but smiled.

"Thorongil! It has been a while, come in!"

He nodded, "Thank you Renala."

"You are here for Lex, am I right?"

"Aye, that is why I am here…"

"Ai…" she sighed, "So soon? How long this time?"

"We are only going out to meet the newcomers before they reach here, we are to be sure they do not come for ill is all."

She looked slightly relieved, "Ah good… come then!"

Aragorn followed the young woman to their living area where Lex sat, playing with his young son.

"Mae govannen Nathil!" he smiled at the child.

The four-year-old looked up and grinned, "Hi Thor!"

Lex shook his head in amusement, "Still with the elf-speech?"

Aragorn laughed, "Aye, always will and you know that."

"Still can't understand why you ever took it up in the first place."

The ranger looked amused and slightly distracted, then a slight flash of sadness passed over his face but he shook it off.

"You'd understand why if you knew my family Lex…"

"Perhaps…" he looked a little curious, it was difficult to get the man to speak of his family.

Aragorn shook the look out of his eyes and smiled at the other man.

Lex sighed, "Come now Thorongil… you've said very little of your family… other than the fact that you were adopted at a young age."

Aragorn sighed, "Maybe later Lex, right now we must go…"

The man nodded, "I heard, okay, let's go."

The eleven men were close enough to be able to see the newcomers. All wore dark clothing with the hoods of their cloaks up.

When they were close enough Aragorn turned to Lex, "I want you to speak to them."

The man looked confused, "Is that not your job though?"

"Aye…" he sighed, "I do not know how much longer I am to stay here," he said quietly to him.

The other mans eyes widened but he stayed silent, then sighed and nodded.

The men all wore clothing that covered them completely. It was hot, but it kept them from getting sunburnt.

They had been travelling for a while now, and they were all completely covered in dust.

Aragorn nudged his horse and moved just behind Lex as they moved closer to the other group.

The newcomers had stopped and were quietly conversing with each other.

Aragorn drew his sword slowly and held it at ready by his side, the others following his example.

Lex cleared his throat and called out to them, "Who approaches the city of King Thengel?"

They all paused and after a moment two of them separated and moved closer to them.

"We mean you no harm!" One of them called.

"We are looking for someone," the other said.

Aragorn frowned, something in his memory flaring up and he blinked, then his eyes went huge as he realized what it was and moved his horse up towards Lex's.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: sneaks in and glances around before quickly scrambling up into a tree, clothed in army garb and carrying a longbow**

**Elf Side: Follows slowly Uh… Let's just go to the replies from our last chapter of Alagos o Kuil…**

**_grumpy- lol, yes it is! _**

****

**_Jadesaber- Thank you! Glad you liked the ending! I didn't like it much but I had to admit I was beginning to tire of the plot… too many other ideas in my relatively small head… lol, …_**

****

**_leggylover03- Okay! Lol_**

****

**_mascara freak- Awww… bein' sick sux much! Lol um… normally the words 'the end' should kinda gives that one away huh? Blinks prank idea with Aragorn? Sorry… minds asleep right now… care to enlighten me? Lol… I just had a test… so I used all possible brains I have left during that period… I still think I failed it… lol but since then they've decided to sleep… lol_**

****

**_sielge- Wow… thank you! _**

****

****

**E.K.: Cool… Aims bow at a rock but decides not to kill any arrows**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes You'd never guess she just had one of the best days she's had in a while…**

**E.K.: I GOT A KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Is now temporarily deaf -.-**

**E.K.: Drops out of tree He's so cute!!!! We got him from the SPCA! He's 8 weeks old, he's white with big grey blotches so he looks like a little cow and he waddles! He's adorable! We named him Frodo! XD, he's my lil Fwo Fwo… Lol**

**E.S.: Blinks, trying to regain hearing**

****

**E.K.: I love my Fwo Fwo!**

**F.F.: Meow?**

**E.K.: FWO FWO!!! Huggles XD, we gots to go! I gotta play with Fwo Fwo more! lol**

_Elenmeoi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lex looked over at the man before turning back, "Who is it that you are looking for?"

Aragorn smacked himself on the forehead, he hadn't told them!

The two looked at each other and shifted.

"The one we look for… goes by many names…"

Lex sighed, "Then maybe you can tell us some of them and we can help you."

"He goes by Strider, or Telcontar."

Aragorn laughed and shook his head slightly, "Oh? I may know someone by that name."

After half a seconds pause the two first riders and the rest all made their way towards him at a fair pace.

Aragorn blinked and, realizing exactly what he had in store for him when two broke off and took off ahead, a third following quickly, he backed up slightly.

"Oh no…" he mumbled.

"What?" Lex gripped his sword tightly.

"Nay! Stand down!" he waved them down and smiled reassuringly, "I know them."

Lex raised one eyebrow and sheathed his sword, everyone else following slowly.

After they had gotten close enough, the three jumped off their horses and ran the rest of the way, the first two literally jumping on the human.

Aragorn ended up on the ground wrapped in a hug from the twins.

"Ai Estel! Has been much to long _muindor_!" Elladan cried, not letting go of the human. [brother]

Aragorn laughed, "_Lle tural nasta yana no nin_!" [You cannot stick that on me]

"_Lau_, _ei tural_," Elrohir said. [No, we cannot]

Aragorn just shook his head and glanced up to see Legolas standing there, looking down on them with a smile.

The human wormed his way out from under his brothers and stood up, laughing slightly before turned to Legolas.

"_Hana mane an kena lle ata_ Legolas," he smiled at his friend. [It (is) good to see you again]

"_Lle ostomae_," Legolas smiled back at the man. [You as well]

Aragorn stepped forward and pulled the elf into a hug, "You'll have to fill me in on everything that has happened since I left."

Legolas laughed, "That I shall."

Aragorn glanced over at the ones who had just arrived.

As soon as he had turned he had ended up being pulled into the middle of a circle they formed.

He held back a surprised squeak and blinked as they all hugged him.

Raenan grinned, "It has been quite a while."

"That it has Raenan, 'tis good to see you," he laughed slightly, the original look of shock and even excitement still etched on his face.

The elf smiled and nodded then went to stand by Legolas, giving the other men an uncomfortable look.

The man just smiled at the look and shook his head, then turned and found himself being hugged by Erestor and Glorfindel.

He grinned, "Ai! So much for getting any possible work done while you're here…"

The twins glanced over and gave the man a pathetic upset look, "Would you rather us simply leave you be?"

"Wouldn't that be nice!" Aragorn laughed.

Lex cleared his throat.

Aragorn looked over at him and shook his head with a smile, "Lex… why don't you and everyone else go back home… I'll be back in a moment… I'd like it if you could bring your family to my home so I can introduce you all properly."

Glorfindel immediately realized that the other man was a friend of Aragorn and he nodded with a smile in his direction.

As soon as Glorfindel and Erestor mounted again Aragorn turned and smiled at his father.

Elrond stepped forward and after a moment dropped his calm stance and smiled at his son, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Aragorn smiled and hugged him back, "What took you so long?" he asked laughingly.

The elf just shook his head, "We could never seem to find the right time to come together."

The ranger nodded, "I understand…" he paused for a moment, "shall we go then?"

The elf smiled and nodded, quickly mounting his horse and following his human son.

Aragorn quickly cooled off his horse and placed him in the barn sitting near the halls. He then walked over and pushed open the door… though not before he accidentally stepped in the large puddle he had created that morning.

He stood there, seemingly frozen in the position as the elves all either covered their mouths, turned to look in a different direction or bit their lips.

The man glanced up at the sky, sighed and pushed the door the rest of the way open and, leaning against the doorpost pulled off the soaked boot and set it outside to dry, kicking the other one into a corner.

Elrond watched this in amusement and raised an eyebrow at his son.

The man shrugged with a slight smirk, knowing that after a while that would drive the elf lord mad.

Aragorn motioned them all in and started searching for something in his small kitchen, mumbling under his breath as he did.

He finally gave up when he heard a knock at the door and walked over and opened it slightly, then opened it the rest of the way and looked down in amusement.

"Didn't see the puddle huh?" he asked, trying and failing to hide a smile.

Lex nodded slowly, a blank look on his face.

Aragorn laughed, "Come in," he paused and smiled, then added with a smirk, "you can put the wet one next to mine…"

Lex glanced over and laughed and did as was asked as the other man helped his wife and child over it.

Aragorn closed the door with a slight sigh and turned, leading them into his rather packed living room.

Lex paused in the doorway and gaped, "They're… are… they…"

Aragorn raised one eyebrow, "they are? Elves, aye."

Nathil immediately pushed past his father and stared at the elves in obvious awe, "Ewfs?"

Elrond smiled down at the child and shot a look at his sons who were trying not to laugh.

Glrofindel shook his head in amusement, "Aye little one, that we are."

The child stared at each of the elves in turn, then looked up at Aragorn, "Who dey?"

"Nathil, manners," Renala said quietly.

The child looked up at his mother and nodded, then turned back to Aragorn, "Who dey pease?"

The twins started laughing simultaneously, though immediately shut up when Aragorn threw the remains of two old candles at them.

Lex bit back a laugh, "So?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Sorry…" he turned to the elves, "These, are Lexandol, his wife Renala, and his son Nathil."

The child, upon hearing his name, smiled at them all and waved.

Aragorn smiled and continued, "These," he motioned to the elves and paused for a moment and started naming them from left to right, "are; Raenan, a royal guard of Mirkwood; Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood; Erestor, an advisor of Rivendell; Glorfindel of Gondolin; Elladan and Elrohir, the younger _lords_ of Rivendell," he smirked slightly at that and dodged the candles that were thrown back at him, "and my brothers…" he added, smiling at the shock on the other human's faces, "and Lord Elrond of Rivendell… my father."

Lex stared for a moment then shook his head, "Well… that would explain why you took up elvish…"

Aragorn laughed.

Elrond smiled slightly then sighed as the twins took the chance to attack the human.

Glorfindel only just managed to jump out of the way as the two leaped on their brother. The golden haired elf sighed and shook his head, glancing at Elrond.

"_Úva hein vor istu_?" he asked. [Will they ever learn]

Elrond raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, "_Hain_? _Lau_." [Them…No]

Glorfindel shook his head and hid a smile when the twins turned and mock glared at him.

The three other humans looked extremely confused.

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged, then turned to look at Glorfindel and Elrond, "_Ei úva garo bodruith_." [We will have revenge]

Aragorn shook his head, "Not here you wont. I don't want you destroying anything…"

Elrohir gave him a hurt look and Elladan simply smirked.

The ranger sighed and shook his head good naturedly, then went and sat down on the arm of the couch, he did so purposely, knowing it was just another thing that would bother his father.

Elrond glanced at him with a slight look on his face that caused Aragorn to smirk.

Nathil immediately started wandering around and had ended up being caught by Raenan just before he was about to attempt to climb out one of the open windows. The elf glanced around, not really knowing what to do with the child so he simply put him back on his feet and quickly turned to stand by Legolas again.

Nathil looked up and stared at the elf, and after a moment's hesitation followed him.

Aragorn paused and moved over to the door and pushed it open when he noticed Théoden running towards his house.

The prince stopped short of the puddle and got straight to the point, "We need help near the borders! A large group of men are approaching. We don't know how many, but it will mean trouble. Your contingent has been called down already and I came to get you," he paused, "I'm coming with you."

Aragorn took this information in quickly and nodded, "One moment," he said quickly and rushed in. It took him a very short time to get everyone ready. No one had put their weapons away so they were ready in a couple moments.

Aragorn turned to Erestor and paused only for a split second, "I know you're not a warrior Erestor… you need not come… none of you do."

Elrond shook his head and spoke up for the first real time since arriving, "I think I speak for us all when I say we go with you."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: HELLO!!!!!!!! Bounds in carrying her kitten I don't have an incredible amount of time to do this cuz I'm goin' out in a moment so I'll go straight to replies… as usual XP**

**_Kandice- Yup!!! New fic! Lol_**

****

**_Amthramiel- Thank you! Lol, that must have been fun… XP spending the day reading my stories… lol. _**

****

**_Macilwen- lol Does that tell you? Points u lol_**

****

**_grumpy- Glad you liked seeing Théoden! I wanna try to put him in more since I'm not gonna get many chances to do that… _**

****

**_mistopurr- Oooookay… I'm not sure if you're here yet… but oh well! Lol, anywho, I'm glad you thought my view of Legolas was good! And I'm glad I made it believable… lol, the one line you mentioned was one of the few I actually remembered after I wrote the chapter O.o… yeah… I rarely remember what I write after it's written… lol, note why I always have to re-read my own chapters half the time to realize what some of my reviews are talking about… XP… but yes, Thranduil would be annoyed… I really should have put that in there… lol, would have been funny! And I'm glad you liked the ending! Lol_**

****

**_Roccovende- Thanks! Glad it looks good! This wasn't one of my best chapters I don't think but ah well… it works! Lol_**

****

**_Nightshade3- Okay! Lol _**

**E.K.: I'm happy! I got three new reviewers!!! Although… Looks back I think I may have lost a few too… XP… Anywho, this fic will be based mainly around Aragorn and Elrond for once, even though it doesn't look like it yet, although Legolas will still be in there a lot. And YAY!!!!!!!! ONLY 2 MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does happy dance :P**

**Elf Side: Aye, but, we're busy right now… and we only _just_ managed to get this done… so… Namarie!**

**_Elenmeoi_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aragorn stood on the field, staring ahead in annoyance.

There was no one.

The man grumbled under his breath and turned to stare at Théoden, "Well?"

"I'm sorry," the young prince said, looking shocked, "I swear they were here…"

Aragorn glanced over at Elrond and cocked his head to the side slightly.

The elf was still staring in the direction their enemies should be, "They are still here…" he said, just loud enough for his son to hear.

Aragorn looked over at him, "I feel something as well… it's… confusing to say the least… but there is no where for them to hide here…"

Elrond glanced over at the man, "I can sense them… they are not too far away either…"

Aragorn nodded, thinking hard and quick, "I'll go ahead and see if I can find any signs of where they could be…"

Elrond glanced back at the soldiers who seemed to be all over the place, "You go with Glorfindel and Legolas… I'll stay and deal with them… though it may not be a good idea for them to know I'm elven…" he hated hiding it… but he would for his son.

Aragorn nodded, "Okay," he then turned and whistled loudly, causing his father to wince, "Okay!" he called, and continued when he had their attention, "I want you all to listen to Dirnener here," he placed one hand on his fathers shoulder.

Elrond blinked slightly at the name his son had given and smiled slightly at the memory.

{[]}Flashback{[]}

Elrond sat working in his study, a frown adorning his face as he read over one of the many documents he was to have ready by the end of the week. He'd been working for five days straight now and even he, one that was so patient, was getting sick of it.

He was startled out of thought by the door being flung open and two very worried looking elven twins came through the door.

"Ada? Have you seen Estel?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

Elrond's gaze shot to him, "No I haven't… in fact I haven't seen him since I started working on these," he motioned to his desk a slight tinge of guilt lacing his voice.

"We've been looking for him for hours now…" Elladan said hesitantly.

Elrond was immediately on his feet and out the door before either of the twins could speak again.

The two looked at each other and went after their father.

Elrond's keen eyes took in ever corner and any possible place a child could hide as he passed.

The three split up and covered the entire house in just under an hour. They quickly went to the garden and split up again.

Elrond walked a little slower here, there were many more places for a child to hide outdoors and he checked every possible spot.

He sighed slightly after a near hour of searching outdoors when he thought of something. The child had always been trying to climb… though his short height had never allowed it. The elven lord turned and moved quickly in the direction of the forest.

In fifteen minutes he was rewarded when he heard the slight sniffling of his youngest son. He frowned slightly and glanced around in an attempt to find the child. It hadn't rained for a while and the ground was quite hard, the elf lord registered this and told himself he'd have to fix that when he was done, but a dwarf could come through now and would leave no footprints.

He stared for a while; the leaves had been brushed away in an attempt to hide his presence. He hide a sad smile, the child hadn't thought to brush them all away… only the ones that had been crushed so the elf followed the cleared trail to a bush and stopped there.

"Come on out now _Dirnener_," the elf said quietly. [Hidden one]

"No…" came the quiet, faltering reply.

Elrond frowned again, "Estel… _ion nin_… please?" [my son]

There was a pause before the little boy launched himself away from the bush and towards his father.

Elrond quickly dropped to his knees and lifted the child into his lap, "What's wrong _tithin min_?" [little one]

The child hesitated before looking up at his father, "Why?"

Elrond cocked his head to the side slightly, "Why what Estel?"

Estel took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering, "Why am I different? Why don't the elflings like me? Why did you take me in? Why do my brothers always ignore me? Why???"

Elrond looked shocked, "Estel…" he paused, contemplating how to best answer these questions, "Estel, everyone is different, the elflings don't like you because they don't know you. I took you in because I knew your parents, and I loved you from the start, and your brothers ignore you because they have lots to do… and… well, they are themselves… they always find something they feel they must do," he smiled down at the child.

Estel sighed slightly, "Maybe… but… you're always busy and… the twins are always out hunting or something… and I don't have any friends… well… 'sept 'Restor and Glor… but they're always busy too…"

Elrond nodded slowly, "Look, why don't we go back and have you cleaned up. It'll give you some time to calm yourself and then we can speak of this some more, okay?"

Estel bit his lip, "But… what about all the work you still gotta do?"

Elrond shook his head, "You're more important than work… everything I have left to do are not so important that they cannot be put off a day or two."

Estel smiled at his father and hugged him tightly as he was lifted and carried back, "_Amin mela lle_ ada…" he muttered quietly. [I love you]

"I love you too Estel."

{[]}End Flashback{[]}

Elrond shook his head unnoticeably when Aragorn's hand left his shoulder, jolting him back to the present.

Aragorn smiled at him, "Hey… sorry about the whistle," he smirked, bit back a laugh and set off with Glorfindel and Legolas.

Elrond turned and remounted his horse in order to be able to see above all the heads. He simply sat there and waited and one by one they all stopped and fell silent.

Elrond shook his head and glanced over at Erestor, "This is what my son works with…" he shook his head in amusement.

The other elf smiled though it quickly disappeared as he stood beside the elf lord.

Elrond quickly turned back with a completely calm aura about him, "I want you to all calm yourselves. If an attack does happen to come it will not help you to be taken by surprise or if you're in a nervous, unsure state. Simply go about any duties Captain Thorongil would have you do in a time of rest."

The men looked slightly hesitant and after a while Lex pushed his way through them towards the elf.

"If I may?" he asked quietly.

The elven lord simply nodded, -humans… so slow…- he quickly shook the thought from his head, "You know them better than I do."

The man nodded and turned around, though not before giving the elves a warning of loudness to come.

"Okay men! The Captain left Dirnener in charge! He's given him the authority, and you must respect that! Have you all forgotten what he taught us?" he yelled over the rather loud mutterings of the men.

They all froze at that and stared, completely silent.

"What are you waiting for?! Get to it!"

They immediately did so, not wanting to disappoint their captain.

Lex nodded and turned back to Elrond with an apologetic smile, "They are reluctant to listen to anyone other than Thorongil… he helped them all with their faults and has become not only a captain but a friend to them all. You simply must remind them that that is what he wanted of them."

The elf nodded, "And you seem to have become a good friend of his."

Lex shook his head in amusement, "I used to be afraid of him," he laughed, "we all were, yet we liked him at the same time… odd how it works really."

Elrond smiled, "He's always had the ability to make people like him."

The second-in-command smiled at him for a moment then shook his head again, "I'll admit this is odd… the most I've been able to get out of him is that he was adopted…"

Elrond nodded, "I suppose it is understandable," he paused and continued with a sigh, "not everyone views elves with anything more than disdain."

The human winced slightly, "How well I know… my parents were both that way… I never could understand why."

Elrond smiled slightly, "Then you have obviously turned out nothing like them."

"Then I'm glad," the man mumbled.

Elrond glanced out in the direction his son had went and a worried frown immediately took over his expression.

The man caught the look and followed his gaze, confused.

Erestor's gaze shot in the same direction and he frowned as well.

Lex looked rather confused and worried now, "What?"

Raenan had come over with wide eyes, "Where?" he found himself unable to complete his sentence.

The twins were both staring and finally Elladan spoke up.

"They're gone!" he managed to squeak out, "AI! I'm going to kill that man!" he yelled before leaping onto his horse and taking off in the direction they were staring, the others followed quickly.

The group of men glanced at each other and quickly followed the elves.

Elrond pulled his horse to an abrupt halt when the slight tracks halted.

The twins looked down, attempting to figure out what caused their father to stop.

Elrohir blinked; "They disappeared… ada?" he gave the elf lord a confused look and dismounted his horse, getting a better look at the ground.

Elrond had quickly dropped to his knees and was carefully going through the grass, looking for any sign that would show where the three could have gone. He froze as he hit something and quickly prying it up, finding a long passage running underneath the ground. He pushed the hidden door all the way open and glanced over when he heard the prince's surprised squeak.

Théoden looked at the elven lord, "That is a secret escape that Rohan used to use during wars or whenever we needed to get our people out of here fast without notice… there is another exit closer to the city…"

Elrond listened carefully and frowned, "Used to use?"

"We stopped using it when it was found out and was used against us…" the young prince frowned, "but we had it filled in…"

"Apparently your orders were not carried out," Elrond said flatly.

"Apparently…"

Elrond glanced down and after a moment leaped down into it, he frowned slightly at the stuffiness of it but shook his head and glanced up.

The twins immediately followed him and moved to flank their father.

Raenan glanced down into the dark, small hall uncomfortably. He shifted and glanced up, closing his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before dropping in, -Do it for you prince… for your friend…- he repeated to himself continuously.

Erestor shifted as well grumbling to himself, "It had to be a long, dark tunnel… just had to…" he dropped in after the others.

Théoden glanced over at Lex and the other man shrugged at the elves reaction.

The prince turned to the contingent, "Go and surround all of the exits, you know where they are."

The men immediately split up and went to do just that.

Elrond closed his eyes and listened carefully frowning slightly when the two humans dropped rather loudly to the floor. He opened his eyes after a moment and headed down the passage, moving away from Edoras.

"They've gone this way," he said quietly.

Raenan moved silently, the twins had moved next to him and were talking to the wood elf along with Erestor, trying to keep their minds of the dark, stuffy hall.

Elrond seemed not to notice the darkness, he was bothered by it only half as much as Erestor thanks to his human side and the fact that the Noldor were not as bothered by things like this as the wood-elves were, that and the fact that he was too worried about his youngest son to really register the rest of it.

The twins weren't as bad as the other two though worse than their father but they kept their minds off it by trying to keep the other two's minds off it.

After a near hour of travelling, Raenan was literally shaking and looked as if he was about to fall over and the twins were rather worried about the elf.

Elrond turned and glanced at the elf then sighed slightly and motioned for them to sit. He then sat in front of the terrified elf and coaxed him silently to look into his eyes.

"Raenan," he said, keeping his voice even and calm, "Close your eyes, think of the forest. Block all this out of your mind, and concentrate on the trees…"

The elf slowly calmed down at that and sighed slightly.

Elladan then went to the elf and lifted him right off his feet, he winked at his twin with a smirk and the small wood-elf squeaked slightly.

"Elladan!" he exclaimed suddenly.

The elf just shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face, "Aye Raenan?"

"Put me down!"

"I don't think you'd get very far," Elrohir cut in.

"Of course I could!"

Elladan shrugged and put the elf on his feet; he frowned when the elf almost fell over.

"I can do it!" he said when he saw the look. Of course after a few steps when he actually did fall over again Elladan moved forward quickly and caught him.

"Raenan…"

"Okay so I was wrong…"

Elladan gave the elf a meaningful look, "You shouldn't have come Raenan… you'll only hurt yourself…"

Raenan immediately shook his head, "I have to come for Legolas…"

"Then at least let me help you."

The smaller elf stared at the Noldo for a moment before sighed and nodding.

Elladan lifted the elf again and had to bite back a laugh at Raenan's look of complete embarrassment.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Aragorn groaned as he regained consciousness to the gentle prodding of someone nearby, "Muh…" was all he managed.

"Yes Estel, muh, but we have bigger problems," he heard the quiet voice of Glorfindel urge.

The human slowly opened one eye to the elf and blinked as he realized he couldn't see. He panicked for a moment before it all started coming to him and he realized it was just dark. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly as his head started pounding.

"What happened?" he asked weakly.

Glorfindel quickly shushed him when a fire was lit and the elf cursed himself for the ringing in his ears that had caused him to miss the movements.

Aragorn shifted slightly and glanced to his other side, his eyes widening as they came to rest on his friend.

Legolas was leaned up against the wall, yet he slumped forward slightly. He was pale, even for an elf and his glow was nearly gone.

Aragorn unconsciously looked the elf over for injuries and found only bruises and scratches. He pulled the elf carefully into his lap and leaned back, pulling his weakened friend against him and muttering to him quietly in elvish.

Legolas groaned but his tense form calmed immediately and he allowed himself to slump against his friend, muttering nonsense in elvish, his words slurring together.

Aragorn frowned and pushed the thumping in his head and started humming unconsciously to his friend.

"AElberethGilthoniel**,**  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!

A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon   
sí di-nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!"

Legolas glanced up at his friend and smiled at him, "I've never heard you sing before…"

Aragorn jumped slightly and glanced down at the elf that was leaning against him, "Legolas! Are you okay?" he asked quietly, ignoring the elf's comment.

The elf managed a weak smile, "Couldn't be better?"

"Nice try elf…"

Legolas sighed slightly and slumped back against his friend, falling back into his previous oblivion.

**A/N **

****

**Elven Kitten: Runs in and hides, carrying her kitten again**

**Frodo: Mew?**

**E.K.: HIDE LITTLE KITTEN!!! WE MUSN'T BRING THE RATH OF THE REVIEWERS DOWN UPON US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Elf Side: Uh… I'm just going to go on with reply's okay?**

**E.K.: BE CAREFUL OH BRAVE ONE!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes  
**

**_Amthramiel- Well, come on, everyone needs to take breaks. They had not originally intended to stay long and there are other elves in Rivendell that could take over the responsibilities for a while. And I doubt that the lack of Vilya's presence for but a small amount of time would affect it._**

**_Kandice: lol, I know! They're great. :P _**

**_Roccovende- lol, glad you thought so! And I hope you think this one was better, I did… wasn't rushed this time… and I wasn't tired… or in an… odd mood either! Lol. _**

**_grumpy- cha! I felt I had to put in some amusement before the torture… Evil grin_**

**_Ivy3- Glad you like!!! :P, And I fully intend to complete this. I wont ditch my stories. Nope, nope. Just hope you continue to read!_**

**_macilwen- Evil grin Good nose that you has! And it's oooooooonly beginning! Muahahahaha!!!!!_**

**_A Sly Fan- -.-… Hi? They is… on vacation! XP… XD heehee… and 'cheese' is not a question… Nods :P_  
**

**Elven Kitten: Rah! Done! I'd write longer, but my computer is only starting to get better and I don't wanna push it… But I have one more thing to say... clears throat Okay! It was about this time last year that I started writing! So, I decided to write a longer chapter! So sorry if it took a little longer than usual but I hope it was worth it! … lol sooooooooooo… c ya!**

**Namarie!  
  
Elenmeoi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elrond paused, his eyes wide as he glanced down the two paths. They had just reached a split in the tunnel and no one had any idea which way to go.

The elven lord knelt down and examined the ground closely, looking for any clues that may show which way they had been taken.

After a moment of discussion the group decided to take the path to the right and followed it quietly.

Within moments they knew they were going the right way. Even the men could sense the growing evil in the tunnel.

Raenan surprisingly seemed to get better, the pressing feelings were giving him much to worry about and he seemingly had no more room for his fear of the darkened tunnel.

Elrond turned as the twins came up next to him.

"We are getting close," Elladan whispered quietly.

Elrond simply nodded, not wishing to speak more than needed.

A low light was seen at the turn of the passage and they stopped at it.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Aragorn was silent, his headache had calmed some, and though it still bothered him it was not bad enough that he could not pay attention to what was going on, though his attention wavered constantly.

Glorfindel watched the human worriedly and glanced around the cave silently. There was no way they would get out of this alone. His sharp eyesight caught a slight movement near the entrance and watched carefully out of the corner of his eye. He blinked and turned away when he noted the ones in the doorway.

-What do they think they're doing?! Are they trying to get themselves killed???- The elf panicked slightly. He quickly pushed down the feeling, knowing it wouldn't help them any. And he calmed as much as their situation would allow when the others disappeared from the entrance.

Aragorn was losing blood quickly from the gash across his temple, he'd been battling the building darkness in silence for quite some time now and he was slowly losing. A sudden pounding erupted in his head and he cried out quietly before falling into the waiting darkness.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

A loud snort was heard from a large cave carved into the side of the misty mountains as one awoke from an odd pain in its head. With a low growl that one left its cave and headed towards The Shire where it could find the one to help her with the problem she suddenly discovered.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Halbarad was working on making his small group lunch while the other two were taking a quick scout of the surrounding area when he heard the approach of the dragon. He glanced up and waited as she came over and landed within a few moments.

"It has been a while," he said and paused, reading the expression in her eyes, "is something wrong?"

- There is something wrong with Estel. -

The ranger's eyes widened, "What? How do you know?!"

The dragon shifted, obviously wanting to go as soon as possible, -When I speak to one through thought in this way a lot, I can simply sense things like that -

Halbarad nodded, "Tyryn, Anorian and Beneron should be back soon. We can go then... as much as I hate leaving Strider out there when he's in possible danger, I can't leave them without them knowing where I'm going..."

The great creature nodded slightly and shifted, waiting impatiently.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Elrond leant against the rock and dirt walls. There was no way they could do this by themselves. And there was also no way they could get enough people down this hall undetected in order to do it properly.

They were all at a loss. They knew they needed to get the three out but they had no idea how to do it.

Since they first looked they had been standing in the passageway for a couple hours. They had not been discovered which was a miracle in itself but they hadn't been able to think of any possible ways to help the three.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Elenoharthad landed with a loud thump on the plains. The four rangers slid off her back and immediately the three that had decided to come along started looking for signs of the others. Halbarad waited with the dragon.

"Do you know where he is?"

She snorted and looked around in confusion, -His presence... it seems to be coming from right here... but...-

Halbarad blinked and went silent for a moment, "Maybe he's underground? I think it's safe to say he's not in the sky," he glanced up at the clear sky.

The dragon nodded and glanced down at the ground, then, after a short pause, began digging furiously, her long claws making short work of the hard ground.

It did not take her long to break the surface and shower dirt down on the beings below.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Aragorn was jerked back to reality when he was hit on the head by a large clump on dirt making him fall back against the wall.

Legolas stirred, slowly besting the darkness that had held him captive.

Glorfindel pulled the two closer and they moved so they all protected one another. The elf lord had to move Legolas for the elf hadn't the strength yet to do so himself.

Aragorn looked up in shock when their dirt ceiling fell in suddenly. His wide eyes lighted on the dragon and he blinked.

Elen quickly pulled the three out of the way with her tail, lifting them out of the hole, then did the same for the ones that were still pressed into the passage.

Aragorn looked surprised. Not the sight of his family down there, he had a feeling they would be. Or even of Raenan or Erestor but more for the presence of Lex and Théoden.

Within a few moments any men in the tunnel had been fried by the angry dragon.

Legolas blinked and shook his head slowly, "Well... glad that's over..."

Aragorn nodded.

The twins were next to their brother in half a moment the human found himself pulled into a strong hug.

Elrond smiled then sighed. He was simply glad the three were well. It seemed the two younger had acquired some rather nasty knocks to the heads and Glorfindel had a the same as well as a sword stroke down his side, but from the looks of it had moved just slightly late so it was barely a graze.

Aragorn blinked when the twins didn't let him go, "Er... Elladan? Elrohir?" he squirmed slightly.

The twins just laughed but released him.

Aragorn glanced at them, "You are all well?"

"Not a scratch!" Elrohir said brightly.

Aragorn just frowned at him.

Elladan smiled, "Nay Estel, we didn't run into any trouble. But what of you."

Aragorn knew he wouldn't get away with saying 'nothing', "Just a knock to the head," he therefore replied, absently rubbing his head and shrugged.

Théoden frowned, "Shall we leave this place?"

"Let's," Legolas grumbled.

It didn't take long for Elen to bring them back to Edoras.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head. Now that he was with his family again he didn't want to be back. The only memories he really had here were ones of longing. Besides, he'd heard that Gondor was in need of more soldiers.

-I'll go to Gondor... Rohan is in good shape and doesn't need any more help. I have a feeling we wouldn't be doing anything for a while. Besides, one would help his own kingdom should it need ones help, - he froze and blinked, -oops... hadn't meant to say that... I mean Ecthelions kingdom...-

Legolas glanced over at him and cocked his head to the side slightly, "Thorongil?"

Aragorn shook his head and glanced over at the elf, "Aye Legolas?"

"You looked a little lost there."

Aragorn chuckled quietly, "Aye, sorry."

Legolas just shook his head, "What were you thinking of?"

"About how I think it's time now to go. I'm going to head to Gondor."

The elf looked only slightly surprised and nodded.

"They'll be lucky to have you," Elrohir said quietly.

Aragorn glanced over at the elf, "I hope to get out more often though. I'll come to see you more."

Elrond smiled sadly, "Let us not talk of this right now," he spoke up, moving between Aragorn and Elrohir.

Aragorn smiled at them and watched as Glorfindel cleaned the minor graze, "Come now. We should go get some rest."

Legolas snorted slightly, "Gladly."

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Aragorn was laying on his stomach, sprawled out in his large back yard. The elves had taken residence in the trees and the others were laying much like Aragorn was.

Lex had gone back to his family and Théoden had gone back to the halls.

Elen was curled up in a corner of the yard, very much awake. She had caught onto another presence a while ago that confused her and had kept to herself since.

Aragorn turned over, yawned, and squinted at the dragon, "Elen? What is it?"

She glanced over at him, -I don't know...-

Aragorn blinked and sat up, "You sense something?"

She nodded.

"Do you have any clue what it could be?"

-I would... but the only possibly I can come up with is impossible.-

"Oh?"

She glanced at the human, -Aye.-

"Is it someone you have known before?"

She nodded, -I think so... but... the one it seems to be... well... he was killed...-

Aragorn blinked, "Well... did you actually watch him die?"

-Well... no...-

"So maybe it is him then."

-I don't see how he could have survived...-

"That doesn't make it impossible. If the way an outcome looked like it should be always worked out that way I'd be dead many times over," he smiled.

She seemed to actually consider this and her eyes brightened, -You think it really is him and I'm not just sensing things that aren't actually there?-

"I think so."

-Estel...- she said slowly.

"Aye Elen?" he still sounded nearly half asleep.

-I think it's my brother.-

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Sneaks in, covered from head to toe in armor erm... hello everyone!**

**Elf Side: Looks wary I'm going to take this time to say I wanted to update sooner.**

**Hobbit Side: Has hidden in the fridge**

**Gollum Side: Doesn't look like it could care less**

**E.K.: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huggles everyone**

_**A Sly Fan- lol. AH! So THAT was your secret motive! :P**_

**_MicroChips- Are poked many times O.O... thank you? Lol_**

_**grumpy- Glad you liked my flashback! And I think this chapter answers your questions. Lol **_

**_marbienl- Is okay! Huggles Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! Loved the little alligator/dragon thing... I didn't actually notice that until you said something! Lmao! Private helicopter? Funny. :P Oh yeah... I can only see it... Aragorn, hanging from a tree, attempting to fight orcs... lmao! Don't think that would work very well... :P I'm glad you liked the bickering! :P I have much practice... in other words... I have two younger sisters... lol. And glad you liked the ending to Time and Memory! Makes me happy! :P lol. About your question with the thought speech is that anyone can do it... just that most people wouldn't think to try... obviously... lol. Glad you liked my dwarf rock! :P About the bit of making a story about Estel's first year in Rivendell? I love the idea! Although I'm trying to keep this a series so I'll have to make it a type of flashback thing... I love the idea! Thank you!!!!!!! :P Yes, Silür is a strange elf... lol such mean trees! They just couldn't get out of his way! Lmao. I'm glad you seemed to like those two stories! And I'm very glad you're reviewing again!!!! Yes, poor Aragorn... so alone... so sad... lol. Huggles Thank you so much again for pulling me out of my writers block!!!! Pause now that I look back on it I didn't make it very clear that they were taken down into a room with all the men that they had been looking for did I? Oh well... can't do much now... maybe I'll go back if I become bored and fix it... lol! _**

_**mascara freak- lol, I'm pretty sure there will be more Legolas in this story! I'll try my best!**_

_**Pippin the hobbit-elf- I'm glad you liked my last story! lol, and yes... I did and am doing a sequel... lol! **_

_**Amthramiel- That's ok! I'm just glad you reviewed again! And as was said, Elrond did sense something, so the others would have as well... they just didn't really say anything since Elrond did... meh. Lol**_

**E.K.: Well! That's it! Huggles everyone again I'm very sorry for the wait! Please don't kill me!**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes Thank you all for your patience.**

**G.S.: Snores**

**H.S.: Falls out of the fridge c-cold!**

**E.K.: No... really?! -.-0...**

**E.S.: We'll try our best to review sooner this time! Namarie!**

**Elenmeoi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aragorn nearly choked, "What?! You're sure???"

- Almost positive. -

Aragorn stood and glanced over at Legolas who was watching them, his confusion obvious.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly when he found his friend looking at him.

"Elen thinks her brother is nearby..."

"Her brother?!?!?! Ai..." he shook his head, "how could we miss TWO dragons???? I'll never understand how they managed to hide themselves... even from each other."

Aragorn laughed, "Neither will I my friend. But come! We must go find him then!"

Elen looked down at him, - You need not come... - she spoke carefully, - he... was never fond of humans... elves he would tolerate... but not nessecarily in a friendly way... -

"Well, he's going to have to learn to tolerate us eventually... he might as well start right away."

Legolas shook his head in amusement at his friend's statement.

- Well then, let us go. -

Elrond dropped from the tree he had been resting in, he'd heard the one half of the conversation and that was plenty to know what they were up to.

Aragorn turned at the light noise his landing made and blinked, "Ada?" he grinned, "Should you not be sleeping old man?"

Elrond crossed his arms, "Well I only got myself up so I could put my young child back to bed as he seems to have woken up. Wasn't another nightmare was it?"

Aragorn scowled at him.

The elf laughed lightly and glanced over at the dragon who seemed quite jumpy, "I suppose you wish to go and find your brother."

She nodded.

"Well then," the elven lord said, "it has been six years since I saw my son and would not have him leave again so soon."

Aragorn groaned, "Ada..."

"So," he continued, shocking the other three with his interruption, "I would ask to come with you this time."

Aragorn blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but after a moment of trying simply shut it again and stared.

"It could be interesting to see what you two always do to get yourselves in trouble."

Legolas grinned, "Surly the fire from last time answered your questions?"

"Nay, I'd have to blame that one on Mithrandir."

Aragorn laughed, "Well I suppose if you think of it, it was more his fault than ours," he put in innocently.

Elrond sighed, what was he getting himself into?

"Shall we go then before your brothers wake up and insist on coming as well?"

"Let's!" Aragorn laughed, "I think having you three around to mother me is quite enough..."

Legolas crossed his arms, "I do not mother you," he said indignantly.

Aragorn shrugged, "Of course you don't..."

Legolas glared at him for a moment before just smirking and shaking his head.

They climbed onto the dragon quickly and she was up into the night sky swiftly and heading into the direction she felt his presence.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

As they passed over the clearing they guessed to have the dragon on they were met by one sight they had certainly not expected.

The large golden dragon was tied down with ropes as thick as the men's arms. It had many arrows embedded in its side. No sooner than this was noticed were they fired upon.

Elen roared as she was hit by many of the arrows that came up.

Aragorn was simply glad that the men were shooting straight up so gravity helped keep the arrows from going in too deep to cause any fatal damage. He pulled his bow off his back at the same time the other two did and they all started firing back, though it proved difficult to do so over the dragon's sides.

They'd struck down a few of the men when Elen was hit dreadfully close to her neck and fell.

They landed with a loud thud and the three slid off as they lost their balance.

They quickly drew their swords but were hit before they were able to really defend themselves.

They were bound quickly and tied to trees near the dragons.

Aragorn had managed to kick off his captors and make it too Elen's side. He quickly assessed her wounds but was unable to do anything for he did not have his medicines and was taken back by the men.

He spun to glare at them, "If you don't let me do something they will both die."

The men froze and glanced at each other, finally one of them, which they guessed to be the leader of them, came up and glared right back at him, "You will help them, and I will not kill you."

Aragorn glanced back at Legolas and Elrond, "If I help them, you will not kill any of us."

The man grinned wickedly, "I had no intention of killing them."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes but accepted when the man looked through his herb box and handed it to him. The bindings on his wrists were cut and were replaced around his ankles.

Aragorn grumbled at them, it was going to make this very difficult if he was to get the ones he'd have to climb for, "I cannot get to the higher ones with my ankles bound."

"Can't risk you getting away and tellin' someone of our catch..."

"Then the dragons may die. Besides, I would not attempt escape and risk you hurting them," he glanced at the other two.

The man narrowed his eyes then cut the ropes from his ankles. That done he looped it around the man's neck.

"You try anythin', an' I'll choke ya' to death."

Aragorn sneered at him but turned and quickly got to work. It took his hours to do it all, and the man that was on the other end of the rope had been getting terribly impatient. By the time he finished, his neck was bruised and bloody from the rope being pulled and twisted.

Elrond had been struggling against his bonds ever since he caught the first traces of blood. He was cursing rather fluently now, causing Legolas and Aragorn to give him surprised looks.

Aragorn leaned against the golden dragon as soon as he was finished and sighed, wincing at every breath because of the stinging it caused.

The other man gave another strong yank on the rope, pulling the human away from the dragon and onto the ground.

Black spots danced in front of the man's eyes and he blinked in an attempt to get rid of them. He was feeling terribly light-headed and knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out.

That time came a little sooner than he thought it would though when the other man gave another yank on the rope and the ranger finally passed out.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

Aragorn came around slowly in time to see the men getting prepared to administer a drug of some sort to the two dragons.

The men had two boars and had sliced them open and filled them with a plant that Aragorn recognized as an extremely strong sedative, one so strong that it could send a man into a coma if he actually used the leaf plain. You were supposed to put a single leaf into a usual sized camping pot and no more.

One of the men turned to him and grinned, "Ay captain! Let's make that one go back there and put the creature into the back of their throats!"

The captain grinned, "Tha's a good idea... tha' way we wont lose any men for sure today! Cursed creature's swallowed many a' my men al'ready... dunna' need ta' lose more of 'em if I don't need ta!"

Aragorn glared at them, "You'll never make me sedate them."

"'Ear tha' Faltren? 'E's goin' 'gainst you 'e is!"

The captain growled, "You will, or your little friends will die."

Aragorn winced and glared, after a moments hesitation took one of the creatures and walked over to the golden dragon. He gulped slightly and slowly stepped into the partially open mouth and past the row of teeth. The creature had been waking from the sedative but was beginning to wake up so Aragorn knew if the creature felt him too surly he'd likely try to kill him.

The man moved slowly, stepping carefully and shifting his weight slowly. When he was out of sight of the men he quickly pulled out a bunch of the leaves and stuffed them into his outer tunic being sure to keep them flat so the thin leaves would be nearly impossible to see. He then set the boar on the creatures tongue and closed his eyes, almost waiting for the creature to react. Luckily, he was still under the influence of the drug and didn't move much. He growled but that was it. He sighed in relief and quickly but carefully escaped.

He hid a grin as he made his way to Elen and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Elrond had let out a sigh of relief when he stepped out. He sighed slightly and picked up the other boar and made his way to the silver dragon. He carefully stepped inside her mouth and did the same thing he had done with the other. Unfortunately for him she had been given to little the last time and was already partially awake though he missed that in his slightly groggy state.

The dragon snorted when she felt the movement and weakly attempted to lift her head. She shook it and roared, forcing the man to grab hold of one of her teeth in order to not fall back. Of course she did not like this and with a growl lowered her head and shook it again. The man let go just in time to keep from having his arms bitten off. He ran to the front of her mouth and began speaking swiftly in elvish.

"_Gwilb _Elen! _Hana amin_! Estel!" [Quiet... it (is) me]

The dragon immediately calmed, she seemed to freeze in place, -Estel?!-

"_Uma mellon-nin_, _hana amin_." [Yes my friend, it (is) me]

The dragon was panting slightly though she forced herself to calm, -How did... I mean... what happened?-

"You were drugged Elen."

-And why are you in my mouth????-

"Well... I was actually supposed to drug you again," when she felt her tense slightly he quickly added, "but of course I couldn't do it... you got what the leaves were in but I have the leaves... though some of the leaf juice may have ended up in the meat it wouldn't be nearly enough to do anything to you my friend."

She calmed again and closed her eyes, allowing the other men to think she had been drugged.

"Hmm..." Faltren said slowly, "A shame... I'd hope he'd last longer... ah well..."

Elrond stared, looking absolutely horrified.

Legolas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times then bowed his head in order to hide his tears.

Aragorn thought quickly, "Elen? We cannot let them think that I'm still alive. This way I can get you untied and we can escape... hopefully tonight. Tell your brother... he'll still be groggy... but he cannot let them think he is fine."

-I'll tell him now,- she informed him.

There was silence for a moment, -Done. He seems... reluctant to trust you... but he'll do as you asked because I asked him to do so...-

"An odd conversation for two that haven't spoken in quite some time."

She had to fight to keep herself quiet, -Estel, do not make me laugh. You'll give us away...-

He bit back a laugh, "Sorry."

-But we did speak before we were sedated the first time.-

"That must have been when I was unconscious..."

-Aye, it was.-

"Any human deaths?" he asked in amusement.

She was silent.

"Elen???" he sounded amused.

-It wasn't on purpose...-

Aragorn had to cover his mouth in order to keep from laughing, "Elen shame on you!"

-Oh shush... unless you wish to join him...-

He smacked her lightly.

-I'd be laughing if I could...-

Aragorn stifled another laugh, "So would I..."

Elrond had his head bowed, his expression was completely blank though even the least perceptive of the humans in the group could see the anguish and shock in his eyes.

Legolas hid it much better than the other elf and had forced himself to try to comfort the other. It felt rather odd to him though, it was always Elrond helping he; not the other way around.

Faltren glanced at the silver dragon, "It'd better stop doing that or I'll have to be rid of her sooner than I had intended to..."

Elrond simply glanced up and stared at the silver dragon and did something he had not done since Celebrian left... he wept.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone! Hope this is okay! I tried to get this one up quickly and I hope this helps makes up for the large wait from before... XP... I'll also try to get the next chapter up quickly as well.**

**_marbienl- lol, yup, Estel is lucky to have her! . Cha... silly little human, leaving so soon! Lol, but I'm only trying to stick with what it said in the back of the book... lol. Elen's brother... hmmm... lol. Double Trouble... I thought that was the twins?! OO... lol! _**

_**Alexandra- I hope this was soon enough! I'm very sorry for the last wait... XP... lol Glad u like! **_

_**A Sly Fan- Smaug??? Naw... 1... Smaug is red and I had said her brother was gold... and 2... well... considering the timeline Smaug is dead. Lol. Tsk tsk... trying to force us into freaking out over da cheese... we can do that without encouragement! lol**_

**Elf Side: Oh no...**

**Frodo: Runs in carrying a large piece of cheese as he has decided to amuse a certain reviewer... then flees**

**Gollum Side: Squeals CHEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!! Clings to the fridge**

**Elven Kitten: XP... see what you started? Lol**

**Elf Side: Ugh... Uh... namarie!**

**_Elenmeoi_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Faltren glanced at the elves and grinned wickedly at the sight of their grieving, "Sad are we?"

The answer was not forthcoming but was obvious anyhow, though that did not satisfy the man.

"Well? If you're going to be put to use in the way I intended you'd better learn how to obey," he sneered.

Legolas's gaze shot up at him and he growled, glaring at him, "_Már mart_,_ lle h_!" [Good luck, you dog]

The man narrowed his eyes, "You'd better stop with the backtalk too little elf," he growled, "you may end up beaten."

Legolas just glared at him.

Aragorn was able to hear everything with Elen's mouth open slightly and he had to force himself to stay put, -That man is going to wish he never opened his mouth...-

Elen and her brother were completely silent, both looked as the men figured they should, drugged and unconscious.

The two dragons, though, spoke to each other continuously.

-Listen Menelür,- Elen said quietly, using the name she found her brother had been given by elves who had seen him, -I know you do not trust men, but he can and will help us. You know I trust them little more than you, but I do trust him.-

-I care not Elen, he is a man... they are all the same.-

-You do not know him Menel, he truly doesn't want any harm to come to us. Why else would he help us?-

-Maybe he doesn't... perhaps he only wishes to help the elves.-

-Ah but if he wishes to help the elves does that not show he does care? And if that were the case why would he keep from drugging us?-

-To keep us thinking he wants to help us and then leaving us here.-

-He kept us from dieing! I think it's rather obvious he did not plan this ahead of time.-

-But how do we know he is not in league with these men?-

-Why would he go to all this trouble?! We were both sedated. We could not get away. Was he trying to prove it to us?!-

-The human mind works oddly does it not?-

-ARG! You are impossible! You always have been.-

-And you much too persistent.-

-I'M TOO PERSISTENT?!-

-That is what I said.-

-I give up. Believe as you will but I have the truth. It would do you well to believe it as well.-

Aragorn shifted slightly, "Elen?"

-Aye?-

"You seem... annoyed..."

-My brother... is a stubborn one...-

Aragorn smiled, "I know what that's like..."

-He worries too much.-

"I know what that's like too! Ada is terrible..." he froze, "Oh no!"

-What?-

"Legolas and ada!"

-What about them?- she sounded terribly confused.

"They think I'm dead!"

-Oh... do you wish me to inform them that you're quite alive?-

"That would be a good idea."

The dragon quickly directed her thoughts to the elven lord, who didn't seem to have heard a word the man had said.

-Elrond?- she asked softly.

She saw him twitch but that was it.

-Elrond?- she made her thoughts more forceful.

He glanced up at her, surprise evident on his face but he quickly hung it again.

-Estel is safe, Elrond, he is fine. We are going to get out of here tonight.-

The elven lord swore he could have jumped up and cried for joy if that wouldn't arouse suspicion, "_Treneri _Legolas," he said softly, though the way he said it made the men think he was talking to himself. [tell]

Legolas glanced over at him in confusion then his eyes widened after a moment, Elrond noted the relief in them and he gave the elf a small smile.

"_Amin úva hilya lle vor ad_," he said softly, the amusement shown only in his eyes. [I will not follow you ever again]

"_Amin turhenio mankoi_," Legolas answered in kind. [I can understand why]

Elrond shook his head in slight amusement.

The dragon focused her thoughts on Aragorn again, -They both know, and seem to be having trouble hiding their relief.-

Aragorn smiled, "Tell them if they give us away I'll be forced to go out there and hurt them both terribly..."

Elen relayed the message in amusement.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "_Im tanka hono úva_." [I'm sure he will]

Their near silent conversation went on for a while before the men got tired of their talking and quickly put an end to it.

They now sat silent and waited as everyone moved about preparing dinner.

Aragorn was becoming annoyed and had had enough of doing nothing. It was slowly driving him insane and it was all he could do to keep from pacing.

He growled something under his breath and sighed. He hadn't eaten since dinner the other night and was getting rather restless to say the least.

The rest of the night seemed to take forever to all of them.

Faltren glanced at the elves, it would only be another couple days before the people he was to sell the four two showed up. The loss of the human didn't bother him in the least. He would have rid himself of the human before they reached the camp anyhow. He had no use for the man.

Elen slowly opened one eye when she felt them all fall asleep. She sat silently for a moment before opening her mouth.

Aragorn climbed out eagerly and sighed then turned, grinned at the two amused elves and grabbed his dagger from the pile of weapons that came off of the three. He made his way to the tree and quickly slit the ropes.

The three of them then collected their weapons and made themselves ready to go.

Elen took off silently, her brother following her in the same way, still eyeing the human and elves.

Elen landed in the plains of Rohan and the three quickly slid off her back.

Menelür landed beside his sister and snorted in the direction of the three, a fierce warning glare plastered to his face.

"Do you have any other expressions?" Aragorn knew he was pushing his luck but couldn't help asking.

He snorted again and shot a small ball of fire in his direction.

Aragorn squeaked and fell to the ground just as the flaming ball passed over him, "AI! Not a very friendly one are you?!"

The dragon growled a warning but Aragorn chose to ignore it.

Elen glared at her brother and he stopped his growling, though the glare only barely decreased in it's intensity.

Aragorn winced, he could still feel the heat in the air, "'T is not a good idea to get on a dragons bad side..."

Elen rolled her eyes and yawned, the drug had not completely worn off and was making the two slightly clumsy.

Aragorn knew everyone else would be worried, but decided to let the two regain some strength.

Menelür, though, seemed not to notice the kindness the man showed.

Aragorn knew not what he did to anger the dragon, but something in the back of his mind reminded him he hadn't done anything that he could think of that he deserved being roasted for. He decided to keep from mentioning that to the annoyed dragon.

Elrond glanced over at his son and bit back a wry smile as he watched the shocked human place one hand on his head, as though making sure the dragon hadn't burnt his hair off.

Legolas followed the elf's gaze and smirked, "Do not worry my friend," he said brightly, "it's all there."

Aragorn blinked then pulled his hand down and scowled at the elf, "That's not funny Legolas. I'm sure you'd be quite shocked as well if a ball of fire suddenly shot over your head..."

Legolas laughed, "I'm sure I would be..." he glanced at the golden dragon and frowned slightly.

Elrond glanced at Elen, obviously annoyed at the near call, but more of a questioning gaze than anything else.

She simply shifted and bowed her head.

Elrond frowned then shook his head slightly and walked over to his son.

"You are all right?" he asked as he knelt beside him.

"Fine..." the man growled in annoyance, "Can you tell me what I did to deserve that?"

The elf lord shook his head, "Nay I can not," the mirth in his eyes was barely contained.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and stood up. He quickly brushed himself off and moved over to stand near Elen, eyeing her brother warily.

Menelür noted the wary gaze and his own softened for a moment before hardening again. What men had done to his family would not be forgotten and forgiven for one man.

Legolas's gaze hadn't left the dragon and suddenly his eyes filled with shock, though they widened only slightly, -Oh...- he sent his thoughts to the dragon in the way he had done so with Elen and with the two Unicorns before they left again.

-You resent their race. That's why you dislike him and not us..."

The dragon blinked, barely hiding his surprise at the elf's 'words', -They did more damage to my family than you know elf. I can not forgive them for it.-

-Okay. I shall resent you as well then!-

The dragon snorted slightly, -And whatever for elf?-

-Smaug caused many problems... and Glaurung certainly wasn't a welcome addition either.-

-Neither I nor my sister are anything like them.-

-What should that matter?!- his thoughts even seemed sarcastic, -you are of the same race!-

The dragon was silent.

-And Estel is not like other men,- he smirked slightly, -don't tell him I told you this but he is more elf than human. To many he seems like an elf in a man's body...- he laughed slightly, -if he knows I think that I'll never hear the end of it...-

Legolas smiled when his words got the desired affect and the dragons glare melted slightly.

-'T is odd how much he looks like his foster father...-

Legolas paused to glance over at the two, -Aye... odd...- he said slowly.

The dragon heard the almost distracted tone but did not mention it.

Elen snorted slightly to catch Aragorn's attention and nodded.

The man smiled slightly, "Okay, let's get back... before Glorfindel and my brothers storm the halls and demand The King and Prince to send search parties out for us..."

Elrond smiled wryly at the thought; yes he could see them doing that.

They climbed back onto the silver dragon's back and she quickly took them back to the man's house near the halls.

Aragorn laughed at the faces of everyone there.

They simply glared at him.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone! I'm really movin' along on this now! I don't think it'll be much longer though. I kinda got the main part down a lot quicker than I expected so it'll probably be no more than 2-4 chapters... but I hope this chapter came soon enough! **

_**A Sly Fan- lol yes, cheese is fun... :P**_

_**KAT15- Glad! Lol**_

**_marbienl- Cha... Elrond mustn't be as smart as we all think! Lol and exactly about the market... a human wouldn't bring as much as an elf... lol, luved yer review! Made me laugh. Thank ya! Lol_**

_**Iorhael- Thank you for reviewing! And thanx for the complements! hope you enjoy them! **_

_**mascara freak- Is okay. Glad you like the storyline! I intend to put the two dragons in more often as well...**_

**Elf Side: Well, we hope this chapter met all of your expectations.**

**E.K.: Mer, I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Hobbit Side: Has been rummaging through the fridge Okay... Someone 'ere has somethin' against cheese...**

**E.K.: Why do you think that?**

**H.S.: Holds up piece of cheese that has 'die cheese die' carved into it many times in terrible writing**

**E.K.: Interesting...**

**Gollum Side: DIE CHEESE DIE!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: It's such a mystery! Who has sabotaged the cheese?!**

**G.S.: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Ah yes... what a mystery... -.-**

**E.K.: 'T is!**

**E.S.: . **

**E.K.: What?**

**E.S.: ................ Never mind...**

**E.K.: Okay!**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes**

**Narrator- Who has sabotaged the cheese?! Find out! Next chapter.**

**G.S.: DIE CHEESE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: --**

**E.K.: Namarie!!!!!!!**

**_Elenmeoi_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aragorn yawned and stretched out on the couch. King Thengel had given the two dragons permission to stay behind the halls where they would not be found at the bottom of the cliff. The man had very nearly forced his father to take his bed and the twins and Legolas were in the guest room.

Erestor and Glorfindel took the other two couches and Raenan had insisted he could stay on the floor behind the couch near the guest room door. The four rangers stayed outside, insisting that they were perfectly comfortable there.

He easily fell asleep and slept well until he heard rummaging outside followed by crash.

Elrond opened the room door and frowned. He was quickly joined by the three elves in the guest room and the three in the main room.

Aragorn groaned and rolled off the couch, grabbed his sword from the floor, stood up and made his way to the door; he paused a moment then quickly flung open then door and jumped out bringing the weapon in front of him. He froze when heard two squeaks of shock.

The man blinked as his eyes adjusted and then glared, "Oh you two... in the middle of the night as well! Being soaked wasn't enough to keep you away was it?" he hissed.

"Uh..." the first said uncertainly.

Aragorn set his sword inside and growled lowly, "That is it..."

The two yelped then turned and fled.

Aragorn immediately took off after them, intent on finding them this time to speak with their parents, not truly realizing he was wearing no more than leggings.

"Estel!" Legolas started, but was unable to go any further as the man was already out of sight.

The ranger followed the two silently, and grinned when they entered the same house, this made his job easier.

After waiting a few moments he walked over and paused, only just then noticing what he was wearing. He froze and spun around when he heard the barely noticeable footsteps in the silence of the night.

Elrond smirked at his son and held out the shirt for him.

Aragorn grabbed it and muttered his thanks, thoroughly embarrassed now. He pulled it over his head and turned and knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door a while later, looking tired and annoyed at being disturbed.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you ma'am," he said quietly, "but I've caught your child and his friend in my gardens again."

"Oh dear," she said, her eyes widening slightly when she recognized him, "I knew they've been up to no good. I'm so sorry. I'll speak to Ranalion's mother and make sure she knows as well."

"Thank you, and once again I'm sorry for the disturbance."

She shook her head, "Do not worry about it. I'm glad you told me... they probably would have gone off again and gotten themselves hurt."

Aragorn nodded and smiled, "Goodnight ma'am."

"Goodnight Captain."

Aragorn sighed and grumbled to himself and turned around to find his father standing off to the side, his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I've had enough of them destroying the plants and making a mess of the place. King Thengel doesn't appreciate it either," he paused and winced with a groan as it started raining, "this night can't get any worse can it?"

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the sky, closely followed by the loud crash of thunder.

He groaned again, "Come on... let's get back before it really starts to pour."

Unfortunately luck wasn't on their side this night and it started to pour when they were about half way there.

As soon as the lightning first hit the sky Erestor knew the two wouldn't make it back. He immediately went about making the two some warm tea and managed to find a couple of towels for them.

Glorfindel also got up silently and grabbed an extra blanket from the large closet in the man's chambers for him.

Elrond and Aragorn burst through the door, the elf looking slightly annoyed and yet amused by the man's grumbling. Aragorn was soaked and look simply annoyed; terribly so. They both accepted the towels gratefully.

Aragorn went into his room and came out again a moment later, changed and in his night robes.

Elrond smiled in amusement and took up the room and followed his son's example.

He then went back out into the main room and smiled his thanks as he accepted the tea Erestor pressed into his hands.

Aragorn sat on the couch, looking completely drained and wrapped in the two blankets.

After an explanation they all dispersed one by one back to their temporary beds.

Elrond entered the main room to check on his son a couple of hours later when the slightly agitated movements of his son woke him. He gently placed one hand on his forehead and sighed at the heat. He should have guessed it. Running through the rain in his nightclothes, the man was no doubt cold before it started raining as well.

He lifted the man with little difficulty, waking him in the process.

"Ada?" he sounded confused.

"Aye Aragorn, 'tis I."

"What are you doing?" his eyes seemed unable to open more than half way.

"You are sick young one. I'm moving you to your own room, where you should have been before."

"No... I'm fine... ada put me down," he frowned.

"You are not fine my son," he lay the man in his bed.

"Of course I am... I'm just t...t" he sneezed, "tired..."

Elrond shook his head in amusement and placed the human on the bed, "Now lay down, and get some sleep."

Aragorn immediately tried to get back up, "A-"

"Or I'll make you," the elf cut him off.

Aragorn glared at him but flopped back and was almost instantly asleep.

Elrond shook his head again and took up the humans place on the couch.

Aragorn woke slowly and yawned, he did feel better than he did last night, but still had a slight cold, he was only glad he wasn't out long enough for it to develop into anything worse.

He climbed out of bed, still feeling guilty about taking it, and moved into the main room and struck up a fire in the fireplace.

The four elves in the room woke at his arrival and sat up, Raenan less eagerly than the others.

Aragorn smiled at them, "Good morning," he laughed slightly at the expression on Raenan's face.

"Good morning indeed," Elrond raised one eyebrow, "how do you feel."

"Much better ada," he replied truthfully.

"Good."

Aragorn smiled, "I'm going to get those three lazy elves out of my guest chambers."

Elrond shook his head in amusement.

Aragorn opened the door slowly and closed it after him, eyeing each of the elves carefully to be sure they were asleep. Which he quickly found out they weren't.

"You three still think you can pull that on me? Shame on you," ha waited a moment and rolled his eyes when they didn't move, "Okay then! You can all go without breakfast. Makes my job easier," he said wryly.

The three were up almost immediately.

Aragorn burst out laughing, "Good! Now that you're up you can help me!"

Legolas laughed, "Of course _Captain_."

Aragorn scowled at him, "Legolas..."

The elf just grinned.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get breakfast ready. I'm going to speak with the King afterwards."

"To tell him of your intentions to head to Gondor?"

"Aye."

"We'll go with you," Elladan said, "It's been too long for even us and I for one don't intend to go anytime soon."

Aragorn smiled but shook his head, "You can't be away from Rivendell for so long, and what would you do in Gondor?"

"Join their ranks with you for a while!" Elrohir put in.

"You'd have to hide the fact that you're elves..."

The twins shrugged, "Then we'll just stay with you for a while longer."

"We can hunt for you while you're gone," Elladan laughed.

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

The man left the Golden Halls slowly. Ai... he didn't know leaving would be quite this hard. He would be leaving in three days. Sooner than he originally wanted but it worked out better for that was when he was to have his break. He had asked to have Lex take over for him and the King had agreed.

The twins gave him a questioning glance when he came out and he nodded.

"I'm going to head down to Lex's now. I'll invite them up and tell them up here."

"I'll come with you," Legolas said quickly.

The man nodded, "Okay, let's go."

The four rangers had left a while ago to take a look around, adopting the same look they would in any town in order to keep the questions at bay, though it was subtle enough not to rouse any suspicion and end up in the dungeons.

It didn't take them too long to reach the small house.

Aragorn knocked on the door and waited.

A moment later Renala answered the door and smiled, "Ah! Captain Thorongil! What brings you here when you have so many guests to entertain?" she joked lightly.

Aragorn laughed, "I wish to see if you three would like to come up for lunch, I have something I must tell you."

She blinked and smiled, "That would be nice if you don't mind feeding three extra mouths."

"No problem at all Renala," he smiled.

A few moments later the five were on their way back, chatting easily.

Aragorn had even managed to get Legolas to join the conversation.

They reached the house just as the four rangers did and they smiled their welcome.

Renala helped them prepare their catch and they were ready to eat in another hour.

They stayed for dinner as well and Aragorn finally sat the three down to tell them the news after they finished.

"So why is it you've brought us here Thor?" Lex asked him curiously.

"In order to tell you," he paused for a moment, "that I am leaving in a couple of days."

Lex and Renala both looked shocked and Nathil glanced up at him with huge eyes.

"Thor goin' 'way?"

Aragorn smiled down at him slightly, "Aye little one."

"Why?"

"I am going to Gondor; I'm going to join their ranks."

"But why would you leave? You're captain here! You'd be back down to a soldier there."

"I'm not needed here anymore. Gondor needs more soldiers."

"But who will take over for you?"

Aragorn smiled at him, "You will."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the strongest soldier there and the highest ranking."

"No, you are."

Aragorn sighed, "And you are next then."

Lex was silent for a while, "Good luck then Thorongil... you'll work your way up quickly I'm sure."

Aragorn smiled at his friend as the three left the house slowly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Grins GUESS WHAT?! I POSTED AGAIN!!!!!!!! Heeheehee... I actually wrote three chapters today! The last one, this one and the last one!!!! Yes... there is only one more chapter... but that's okay! Cuz once again there'll be a sequel!**

**Gollum Side: DIE CHEESE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: AH YES! Thank you for reminding me! We must find out who sabotaged the cheese!**

**Elf Side: If you haven't figured it out by now that's rather sad...**

**G.S.: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: Hmmm... why? Do you know?**

**G.S.: Oh for goodnessss ssssakesss... yousss isss very badsss at thisss... I SSSABOTAGEDED YOUR CHEESESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: Gasp THE SHOCK!!!!!**

**E.S.: ... uh... okay... hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! I'll just do the reviews we have and post this before this gets out of hand...**

**_marbienl- Gender operations??? Why would Estel wanna be a girl?!?! Ish scared and cunfuzled lol did you by any chance mean 'species operations'? lol Yesh, she would have been one seriously ticked off dragon... Lmao _**

_**starlit jewel- lol, everyone would be anyone who was mentioned in the first two paragraphs of this chapter. hope you enjoyed! Lol**_

**E.S.: Namarie!**

_**Elenmeoi**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aragorn sighed. The few things he owned were packed and ready to go. The two dragons had already left for Rivendell.

Glorfindel, Erestor, Raenan, and the rangers were going to go their seperate ways today. Elrond was going to help his son get settled in Gondor and then he would head back as well. The twins and Legolas were going to stay with the man for a while longer.

Glorfindel had wished to help as well but decided it would be better for him to go back and relieve Galadriel and Celeborn from having to watch over Imladris as well as Lothlorien.

Aragorn way tying what he had to his horse and sighed slightly, then shook his head and finished what he was doing before helping the others get ready to go.

Lexandol had shown up in order to help. He would be moving into the house the next day.

Aragorn sighed as he mounted his horse. The small packhorse was tied to the bridle and would walk a ways behind him.

"_Namàri_ my friend," he said to Lex, the mask he had worn the entire time he was here finally slipping away, "until next time."

Lex stood, looking surprised at the change, "Namàrië?"

The man chuckled slightly, "Farewell Lex," he grinned, the mischievous glint in his eyes reappearing, "watch out for those kids eh? They'll destroy the place if you let them."

The new captain couldn't help but grin, "I'm sure they'll stay away now. Thank you, though, for solving that problem for me."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Halbarad laughed, "Come Strider! If we are to reach Gondor by the time you wish we should be going," he grinned, "my chieftain."

Aragorn glared at him, "Hal..."

Lex just laughed, obviously thinking it a joke.

Aragorn looked slightly relieved, "Come then... farewell Lex. _Amin ùva kena lle rato farn mellon-nin_." _I will see you soon enough my friend_

The man looked confused but Aragorn just smiled. Lex suddenly seemed able to see his friend as a king, the way he sat and the very air around him suddenly seemed to have a royal aura. The odd vision vanished when the man smiled at him.

"Much will have changed by then," he spoke mainly to himself but Lex heard him and this only confused the poor man more.

He shook his head and smiled slightly, "Farewell..." he paused, "Strider???"

"Aye?"

"Where'd that come from? The name?"

Aragorn laughed, "Went to Bree with my brothers when I was 18... was given that name by the Breelanders!"

Lex shook his head in amusement and nodded his head slowly, "Farewell my friend... may we meet again in himes to come."

"We will Lex... we will," with that he turned the horse and left, the others following him out of the city.

.......................

Aragorn entered the borders of Gondor, glancing around and examining the area. He nudged his horse and it broke into an easy trot, heading towards Minas Tirith.

They had reached the city in a shorter span of time than they had expected and they entered it slowly.

Aragorn immediately went up to the citadel. Upon reaching it he entered the great building hesitantly.

Almost immediately he had guards on either side of him, asking what he had come for.

He blinked and cleared his throat, "I come to speak with the steward of Gondor."

....................

Aragorn opened the door of the house he was to stay in slowly. It was on the second level of the large city and looked rather plain from the outside.

He smiled slightly and stepped inside the bright house before ushering the others in.

Elrond glanced around the fair sized main room and smiled slightly.

Aragorn laughed, " 'T is not what you're used to for sure, but it is nice."

Legolas smiled and nodded, "Aye."

The twins immediately went about examining the house. Aragorn had trouble hiding the smirk growing on his face. No crack was to be left un-inspected.

When the two had finally satisfied their curiosity they put their stuff into the guest chambers which Aragorn has requested and went back out to explore the city.

"If you two get lost I'm not going to try to find you," the man warned, looking amused.

"We are NOT going to get lost," Elladan said indignantly.

As soon as they shut the door the ranger glanced at the other two in the room, "They're going to get lost."

Legolas laughed, "Why do I not doubt it?"

Elrond simply shook his head, "Well, shall we join them then so they don't get lost?"

Aragorn laughed, "Let's!"

......................

Their little jouney ended up taking them to the sparring fields a ten minute walk from the city.

Aragorn sat, leaning against one of the trees near the field and watched them.

The four sat quietly, simply watching the groups spar for quite some time in silence before someone noticed them.

The man walked over and just by the look he was giving them Aragorn knew he wasn't the kindest man.

"Enjoying yourself young man?" he sneered.

Aragorn couldn't be sure if the man was always like this or if he was just in a bad mood.

"You going to answer me?"

"Yes, I'm enjoying myself fine thank you."

The man sneered, "You think you can come here and just watch us? Steal our tactics huh?"

"Nay," he answered calmly, "I came here in order to relax."

"Well, you aren't going to be all too relaxed when I'm donw. Get off the ground. One round and I'll reach you not to stare.

Aragorn stood up and shrugged out of his over coat casually, laying it on the ground and following the man.

Their movements seemed to catch the other men's attention and they all stopped to watch. Aragorn knew what he was getting into. This man was obviously one of the better swordsmen.

The other man took up a ready position and Aragorn drew his sword out swiftly and brought it in front of him in a silver blur.

The other man looked slightly surprised but quickly hid it.

Aragorn stood in a defensive position and waited for the other man to attack first. When he did the ranger quickly blocked it and spun off to the side.

The two spun and blocked continuously, neither seemed to ever pause. The men surrounding them looked on with wide eyes. One man in particular however seemed more interested in the spar than the others.

After a moment the other man joined the spar, going against Aragorn.

The ranger blinked, -Well... this is unfair...- he grinned.

This seemingly unfair battle went on for a while before Aragorn brought his blade to the first man's neck. The human hissed in anger but backed away, knowing he'd lost. Aragorn wasted no time in taking his blade away from the first human and dropping to a crouch, avoiding the other's blade and spinning around, he then leaped back to his feet and these two fought for nearly half an hour before the other man's blade hit Aragorn's arm. They both froze, but a hit to the arm wont kill you and therefore the spar was still on. Just as the other was about to move his sword to Aragorn's neck the ranger leaped to the side and then in behind the man and quickly brought his blade in front of the man, a mere inch from his neck.

Aragorn then took his blade away and sheathed it. Not unaware of the gasp that went through the small crowd.

The other man turned slowly, sheathing his sword at the same time. Aragorn noted the shock on his face.

The ranger simply stood there for a moment before smiling at the other, "A good spar, and a good swordsman."

The other was silent for a moment, "I have not been beaten in many years."

Aragorn blinked but didn't say anything.

"I could use someone like you in my ranks!" the man smiled.

Aragorn grinned, "A captain? Is this an invitation?"

"If you wish it to be."

Aragorn laughed, "Gladly. Thank you captain...?"

"Teralin," he supplied, "you are?"

"Thorongil," he smiled.

The other started slightly, "From Rohan? I went to Rohan two years ago... Captain Thorongil? Why would you leave such a high position? You were highly respected from what I head, even a friend of the Prince!"

"Power is not what I seek; I went there because they needed help. They no longer need my help. When I heard that Gondor needed more soldiers I took my leave and headed here."

The man that had challenged him at first was already gone.

"What did you think of Goran's skills?" Teralin asked slowly.

Aragorn immediately knew this to be the other man he had fought, "Well... to tell you the truth... his actions were too driven by his anger. He is a formidable foe but he leaves himself open too often as a result of his actions. He needs to work on controlling his temper and on defending himself better."

"Those are the same conclusions I came to... no one else has agreed with me and it is the only reason he hasn't gone up in rank."

"That is probably a good thing... to raise his rank would put him closer to the front of the battle... there would be less protection and he quite probably wouldn't last long."

"Very true."

Aragorn smiled as they approached the four elves, "Well! I don't know about you four... but..."

"You want to go back?" Elrohir joked.

"Nay! Let's go find the archery fields!"

Legolas grinned, "Aye! Let's."

Aragorn laughed, "Perhaps we should send him back! I do not wish to be beaten so terribly."

"And terribly beaten you shall be," the elf laughed.

"Yes... I'm a terrible archer!" he joked, "If only I had better training."

Legolas laughed, "If on...," he froze, "wait a minute... I helped train you!"

Teralin laughed at the easy banter, "Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"'T would be our pleasure!" Aragorn smiled, "would YOU mind leading us to the archery field?"

The Captain laughed, "Nay, come!"

They bantered back and forth. After a while Teralin even joined them.

At one point while the twins were shoving each other back and forth the Captain had realized with a start that they were elves. He'd never seen an elf before but luckily he helf an interest in them and had learnt even their language at a young age. He didn't mention it at the time though, since he knew many wouldn't take to them the same way he did.

"_Sinome hana_," he said with a grin, hoping he's gotten that right. _Here it (is)_

The three younger elves started and stared at him in shock, Elrond just blinked and Aragorn laughed, he's seen the surprise on his face and had quickly figured out what it was. Though he had no idea the man knew elvish.

"_Lle ista edhellen_?" Legolas asked, still looking surprised. _You know elvish_

The man grinned, "Ah good! So I got that right!"

Aragorn laughed, "That you did."

Elladan grinned, "Come on, let's see if he can shoot like an elf as well."

"I pity you..." Aragorn said quietly, "you've become interesting to them..."

"That's a bad thing?"

"They enjoy their pranks..."

_The End_

**A/N**

_**starlit jewel- It was no problem... XP... sorry for taking so long this time tho... heh...**_

**_marbienl- ah... OO... Ish scared lol indeed, those two... I'll have to think of a way to get rid of them before that time period... hmm... lol thanx 4 the review! :P_**

_**DISCOMBOBULATEDCHEEZE- lol, hello... I DID check out yer web page... Very funny lol thanx 4 yer review... lol**_

_**Macilwen- lol, glad u liked it **_

_**Alexandra- Thank u! I'm very glad u like **_

**_mascara freak- Lmao that better? Or too long a wait? lol don't think the sequel will have the dragons... but will have Legolas Nods hmm... bread... lol_**

_**grumpy- lol, glad **_

**Elven Kitten: Is staring down a well**

**Elf Side: What are you doing?**

**E.K.: I'm about to find out exactly how deep BREAD is**

**E.S.: What?**

**E.K.: Drops bread down the well**

**Gollum Side: Is sitting on the edge of the well watching**

**Hobbit Side: ARG! Must you throw everything down the well???**

**E.K.: Me? Sì! **

**H.S.: Gives up and walks off grumbling**

**E.K.: Umm... now what?**

**E.S.: You're asking me? ¬¬**

**E.K.: Yes... how stupid of me...**

**E.S.: ¬¬**

**SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!! FOR AN HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: I'm bored.**

**E.S.: ¬¬**

**Hears a sploosh**

**E.K.: What was that???**

**E.S.: The bread...**

**E.K.: ... wow... it is deep... stares down the well**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes anyhow, we may be slow in updating now because apparently the Microsoft Word program we had was a trial... everything we had written was converted to that and still is being converted and we can't work on the program anymore, nor is it allowing us to copy and paste onto a different program so the chapter we put up will have to be re-written. Sorry it took so long, we hope to actually buy the program or get rid of it so we can keep working on this... until next time! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


End file.
